Making the Best of a Bad Situation
by Hai Took
Summary: After Frodo is injured by the Ringwraiths his cousins realize that things are a little more frightening than they thought!


Title: Making the Best of a Bad Situation

Rating: G

Summary: After Frodo is wounded by the Ringwraiths, Pippin realizes just how dangerous their mission can be.

Thanks to Marigold for the last minute Beta! It makes it all look so much better when you are able to filter out the mistakes!

Written for Marigold's Challenge #7: Write a story from a time (pre-quest, quest or after) and line assigned to you!

Disclaimer: All is owned by the Tolkien estate and New Line Cinema.

"Merry, I'm frightened," Pippin's voice sounded small and very much afraid.

Merry was standing just behind his little cousin. For all of a sudden he did indeed seem very little. They had stopped for the evening and Strider had given them strict instruction to keep Frodo as warm as possible. Pippin had volunteered, quite eagerly, to look for dry wood to fuel the fire through the night. Merry had become worried when he hadn't returned. He had reassured Strider that he would find the missing hobbit and come back with plenty of wood, then set off in the direction Pippin had taken.

Pippin had certainly been found and Merry found himself unable to come up with an adequate reply to Pippin's statement. He was himself frightened. Frodo lay injured by some force beyond any of their comprehension and far away from help. Pippin sniffed in a way that told Merry he was crying although he was working hard to keep it quiet. In a way this surprised him. Pippin had remained so cheerful that he had wondered if his younger cousin really comprehended what was going on. Obviously he had misjudged Pippin and he knew all too well what was happening.

"Oh, Pip," Merry laid a hand on his shoulder. "It all suddenly seems too big for us, doesn't it?"

Pippin let out a sob and turned around throwing himself into Merry's arms. "It's not suppose to be like this! Frodo wasn't suppose to get hurt!"

"I know," soothed Merry. "But it did happen and now we can only do our best." He was speaking with a confidence and surety he didn't feel but there was no use in both of them collapsing in tears.

Pippin cried and eventually his tears slowed and then stopped all together. "I'm frightened Merry, frightened for Frodo," his voice was small. "He doesn't look so good and Strider doesn't seem to think he will make it to Rivendell. But he will! He has to!"

That was another thing; Pippin was much better at reading people than many thought he was. Merry sighed and sat down on the ground, taking Pippin with him, who turned to sit next to Merry rather then on top of him. "I'm frightened too, I'm afraid for you and Sam and most especially Frodo."

Pippin sighed, and he seemed to be resigned to the fate they were all sharing. "But we won't leave him, no matter what. Merry, don't tell Frodo that I cried."

Merry was taken back by these words and tempted to laugh; Frodo was in no condition to be told that his youngest cousin was having hysteria. "Of course I won't tell Frodo."

"Not even when he is well," said Pippin firmly. "I don't want him to think he brought a baby on his adventure. Besides we have got to stay cheerful for him. I don't want him to know I'm scared."

Merry knocked into Pippin gently. "You are doing a very good job about being cheerful. I don't think Frodo knows you are frightened."

"Good," Pippin stood up, eyes dry and smile bright. "We had better get this wood back to our camp. I hope Strider isn't mad that it took so long."

Merry now noticed a pile of wood gathered not three feet away from them. Pippin had obviously been busy even though he had been upset. "I'll help you."

Together they made their way back to the camp. Merry couldn't help but wonder at Pippin's resiliency. He was terribly afraid yet he put on such cheerfulness that one could not guess it just to look at him. Like everyone though, he needed time to himself to let himself down and let his fear be known.

Now Pippin bounced around the camp, helping Sam with dinner, asking Strider questions on their surroundings and constantly chattering at Frodo. Because of that bright spirit Merry too, could overcome his fear and make the best of a bad situation. They would pull through this, together.


End file.
